Spending the Holidays with the Kurosakis
by Alastor Vega
Summary: How do you spend the holidays with your girlfriend? You invite her to have asleep over at your family house of course. Will She accept your other? Lets hope. A ichhime story.


**My final gift for Arison-chan. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading.**

It was dinner time in the Kurosaki house hold. Were Ichigo was ready to spend a peaceful moment with his family. Or so he thought.

"So what are you and Orihime going to do this Christmas Ichi-nii?" Karin asked her brother.

"I don't really know." Never once thinking about it in the first place. This was their first Christmas together and he didn't have really nothing plan for them.

'Well what Is Orihime-san going to do with her family?" Yuzu innocently asked.

"She doesn't have any family around here. So I guess she might be spending Christmas by herself." Sadden at the aspect of her girlfriend's predicament.

Isshin hearing the news spit out the water he was drinking. Which unfortunately for the Vizard was directed at him "That horrible." Tears bursting from his eyes. "A heavenly creature like herself should never have to spend her yuletide event alone."

"I know that." Ichigo said as he wiped his father's spit off his face. "But what can I do?"

"How about you spend some of your Holiday at her place?" The blonde sister said. A little upset that her brother wont be with them for a while. But she wanted Orihime to have a great holiday. And being with Onii-chan would be the greatest ev4ent of the Holidays..

"Or better yet," Interjected the black haired sister. " Why don't we invite her to spend the holiday season with us." She had a smirk smile on her face at seeing the shock expression on the orange haired face.

"There is no way.."

'That's a great idea Karin-chan!" Interrupted the excited patriarch. "This year we would play host to our little Ichigo's girlfriend. Now call her and tell her the great news." The father finish as he produce a phone to his son out of nowhere.

Ichigo couldn't believe the situation he was force into. He cared for Inoue very much. He may even love her. And because of that, he didn't want to expose her to his family. Well maybe not invite her to see his father anyway. But it seem he had no choice on whether or not to invite her as his whole family decided for him.

The Shinigami sighed. "Fine, I call her." As he picked up the receiver. And he couldn't help but notice the happy smiles he received from the others.

_Maybe it wont be that bad. _He thought as he finished dialing the number to the healer's house.

"Hello?" Came the soft voice of Orihime.

"Um Inoue, its Ichigo." The now blushing teen said.

'Ku-Kurosaki-kun." A little surprise that he would call her this late in night. "Its so nice to hear you." She said with a smile.

"Me too." Equally smiling.

A pregnant pause.

"Kurosaki-kun?" The auburn teen asked suddenly.

Ichigo came out of his stupor. "Oh yeah. I was wondering, if you have nothing to do this Christmas, that you could spend it with my family.' He finish as he scratch his cheek.

"You, you mean for the day?" She asked, blushing at the generous offer.

"No for the whole vacation weekend." He corrected her. "But I understand if you don't want to. I mean you must have other things to do."

"Well, I usually spend the holidays with Tatsuki-chan and her family."

Ichigo face fell from hearing that. Which didn't go unnoticed by his family. "Oh, well if that's the case..."

"But I can always cancel them." She stop him. "If your family don't really mind that is."

"No, they be happy about it. And I would to."

Both bright haired teens smiled. Joy spreading through their body at the aspect of spending the holidays together.

"Then I guess I see you later. Bye Kurosaki-kun."

"See you.

Both of them hanged up the phone.

"So what did she said?" The soccer player asked her brother.

"She said yes."

"Wonderful." Isshin shouted in glee as he jumped out of his seat and brought his children into a big hug.

'I'm having second thoughts about this now." As his father continue to squeeze them in loving embrace.

After a couple more minutes of his bear hug, Isshin finally let go of his now breathless children. That goofy smile on his face.

"Where're you .going?" Ichigo asked his father as he watched him head for the door.

"I'm going out and buying some decoration for our guest." As he put on his coat. "I see my lovely children later." Exiting the house.

The twins watch as their brother started to head the same direction as their father. "You're going after him Onii-chan?" Asked Yuzu.

"Yeah. I'm going to make sure he doesn't get anything that might cause Inoue to be scared or whatever."

'Well if seeing your angry scowl didn't scare her away, I doubt what ever Goat-chin does will do anything." Said Karin, smirking at the mean look her brother was giving her.

"I ignore that." As he left.

"Karin, you shouldn't be so mean to Onii-chan like that. Especially on the holidays." Yuzu scolded her older sister.

"He's alright. Besides, we have to hide certain picture from the house so Goat-chin wont show them to Orihime."

"But why? I would think that Orihime-san would enjoy seeing pictures of Onii-chan."

"Yeah, especially the baby pictures. You know once dad shows that to her, Ichigo is going to use that Christmas tree to smash his head in." As she started to remove said baby pictures out of the house.

Yuzu process the words Karin said. After only a few seconds on it, the young blond eyes bulge at the image of her brother and father fighting with each other with giant candy canes. "I help you with that."

_At Inoue Orihime's house a couple days later._

"Is this all you're going to bring?" Ichigo asked as he lifted up his girlfriend's duffle bag while she carrying another bag.

"Do you think I need more clothes? Or maybe I should bake something for them." Now fretting over what to bring to the Kurosaki household. And as she was thinking about it, she was also walking back and forth, her fingers twiddling together.

Ichigo grabbed onto her shoulders to stop her frantic moving. "Calm down Inoue. You don't have to bring anything else."

"I'm sorry." A blush creping up. "Its just, I'm so nervous about meeting your family. And I want to make a good impression on them."

The Vizard smiled a little. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I know that my family will enjoy your company. Especially my father." As he rolled his eyes at the mention of him. "The guy was running through the stores buying more Christmas decoration."

"I bet Kurosaki-san is very funny." As she started to laugh.

Ichigo hmph at that. "What you call funny, I call insanity."

The healer laugh a bit at harder. Her lips pulled into a bright smile.

"That more like it. You look much better when you smile."

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." Her cheeks burning red at the nice compliment. "I think you look nice with a smile as well."

It was Ichigo's turn to blush. "Um thanks." His hand rubbing the back of his neck. "We better go or dad might come over here to see what's taking us so long." As he turned around and headed for the door. But he was stopped in his track as he felt a soft tug from his jacket's sleeve.

He turned his head around and look at his girlfriend's face.

"I really do appreciate you inviting me to stay with your family. It made me really happy that I could spend the Holidays with you. So thank you." As she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He in return gave her a peck on her forehead. "Don't mention it.'

After making sure the little princess had every thing she needed for the sleep over, the ginger haired couple left the apartment.

The two were conversing to each other as they headed to Ichigo's house, their hands connected together.

"So what do you and your family usually do during the holidays?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "Not much really. We just set up the tree and decorate it and the house." The teen pause for a moment. "Well there was this one thing. Our mom would make these great tasting Sugar cookie people and house." He smiled at the memory.

"I thought they use gingerbread?"

"Well the first time she did it , she used gingerbread. But I didn't really like . So she made a whole new batch. "Ichigo paused a bit at remembering his mother. "She always did try to make us happy."

"I wish I had a chance to meet your mother."

"Me to. She would of love meeting you."

The thought of her boyfriend's mother actually approving of her made the healer's heart swell with warmth.

"Well, we're here." Ichigo said, a little nervous that his girlfriend would be sleeping in the same house as him. Even if he knew about this arrangement for days, he never truly grasp it until this very moment.

His female companion was also nervous, but for entirely different reason. It being that the last time she was near his house was when she was giving her "final goodbye" to him.

"It seems such along time ago." Orihime mumbled to her hand.

"What you say Inoue?"

"Oh nothing." She told him with a blush, her arms waving at him.

After dismissing it, Ichigo and Orihime proceeded to head for the door. The Vizard fished out his key and inserted it into the lock. He then open it to see…

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

The sudden loud noise and appearance of Isshin made the teens jump in surprise. With Orihime actually jumping into the arms of her boyfriends and who on instinct caught her.

"I think it's a little too early for you two to get married." Isshin said all cheerfully.

The comment made the teens blush profusely. "What's the deal yelling like some mad man." Ichigo yelled at his father. But not before setting Orihime down.

"I'm just saying my holiday greetings to our guest."

"Well you don't have to scare her." Now wondering if she would leave. He wouldn't even blame her if she did.

"Oh you're always cranky. Here, have a candy cane." As he pulled out a candy cane from his pocket and stuck it into his son's mouth.

Ichigo was not liking his father's antics. "I don't want some stupid candy cane." As he removed the treat from his mouth and smashed it on the doctor's head.

The goofy father then started to cry fake tear. "Oh how can you be so mean to your daddy. Especially on the holidays. How did our son turn to such a brute? Answer me my dear Masaki." As he ran to the giant poster of his departed wife. This one having her wearing a Santa hat.

"Stop acting like a child for once." Anger boiling now as he march at his father. Ready to deal with him.

And all the while they were watched by the auburn hair guest. Her eyes widen at the scene playing before her. She then began to giggle at she saw her savior pulling at Isshin's body away from the poster of the matriarch. "I never knew that Kurosaki-kun plays so roughly with his father. Its so adorable."

"I never once hear their fighting ever be call adorable." Karin said as she enter the living room. Yuzu following behind and wondering what was the commotion.

Orihime turned around at the voice. "Oh, you must be Karin-chan" To the black haired one. "and Yuzu-chan." To the blonde. "It nice to finally meet you two." As she bowed in front of the twins

"Like wise Inoue-chan." As the homemaker bowed before her as well.

"What's up." As the tomboy gave her a hand wave.

The three females turned their heads at the sound of the fighting Kurosakis. With Ichigo in a headlock courtesy of Isshin.

'So you want to fight your old man? Well I wont go easy on you. Even if it is the holidays." As he started to squeeze his son's head.

"Basterd." Ichigo grunted. He wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist and executed a hard back drop on the floor.

"Do, do they do this every day?' A worried Orihime asked.

'You can set your watch to them." Said Karin.

'But I wish they stop though. They might get seriously hurt.' A equal worry Yuzu said.

"Who cares if they get hurt. They're just knuckle heads anyway."

"Karin!" Yuzu said in shock.

"Its true. And anyway, we have to show Orihime her room."

"Oh that's right." The males now forgot from the young blonde's mind 'Follow us Inoue-chan."

Orihime gave one last glance at the still brawling males before she followed the twins to her living quarters.

'You be sleeping in Ichi-nii's room." The soccer player said as they went up the stairs.

For the umpteenth times today, the healer began to blush. "I be sleeping in Kurasaki-kun's room?"

"Yeah. You don't have a problem with it, do you?" Yuzu wondered.

"No, n o. I think its lovely." As she remembered her five speech she gave to her first love.

_I'm glad I decided to come her. _Thought Inoue, smiling at the chance of spending a wonderful time with him and his family.

_CRASH_

"You wrecked the tree."

**Weird way to end it. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
